


A bottle of mischief

by Nijura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Loki is a djinn, Loki is a little shit once in a while, M/M, Smut, Thor is just a nice guy, Three Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: All Loki wanted was to grant Thor three wishes and be done with it. He never wanted to get attached to the human, but well when does he get what he wants.orLoki is a Djinn who just wants to screw Thor over but he is too sweet to be harmed.





	1. The first wish

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote as a little side project.  
> Enjoy

Thor inspected the strange golden bottle he picked up from the second-hand store as he polished it until it was all shiny. It was a gift for his father who loved strange little things like this weird bottle.  
Thor wondered if he should clean the inside too as he grabbed the green cap and tried to twist it off. The shop owner had assured him that there was no liquid in it but the cap didn’t come off.  
He sighed and grabbed the bottle opener but suddenly the cap jumped off.  
“Whoa,” was all Thor could let out as a thick green mist came out of the bottle. He let go and jumped to his feet and away from the mist that turned into a human shaped being.  
“Da fuck!”  
In front of him stood a tall thin man only dressed in a pair of green balloon pants and a golden chain around his neck. Thor stared at the exposed pale skin and swallowed unconsciously as he took in the muscular chest.  
“Done staring?”  
Thor’s eyes snapped up to the handsome face that was surrounded by raven black locks. The green eyes glistered and his mouth was curled into a mischievous smirk.  
“Ah sorry but what are you?”  
“It is more polite to ask who I am but given the circumstances of my arrival I can understand your confusion.”  
The man bowed down and picked up the bottle that Thor had dropped and the blonde inhaled sharply at the sight of that ass.  
“Well I am Loki and to answer your first question, I am a Djinn,” he said putting the bottle on a table before turning around. Thor looked at him with wide eyes, “a Djinn? Like I have three wishes to ask Djinn?”  
Loki grinned, “oh so you already got the concept, great. Yes indeed you have three wishes that I have to grant and after that I will move on, so can we get started?”  
Thor licked his lips and sat back down on the couch while Loki turned to look around, he wrinkled his nose, “wow this is a really shitty palace.”  
Thor laughed, “that is because it is an apartment and yes it is not the best there is, but I can pay the rent.” Loki looked around a little confused, the apartment had only one room so Thor was obviously sleeping on the couch cooking in that shitty little kitchen and probably eating on the couch too. The Djinn scoffed, this would be easy three wishes, he could already see them, make me rich, make me famous and something else like this.  
The black haired being walked to the only other door in the room that was not an exit and opened it to find a tiny bathroom, gods this place didn’t even have a bathtub.  
“Alright I can already see your first wish coming, you want to be rich right?”  
He turned around to find the big guy biting his lower lip and rubbing his thumbs over the back of his hands, “no,” was his quiet response and Loki frowned.  
“No? So you don’t want to escape this little shithole?”  
Thor looked up and the Djinn was taken aback by the expression in the younger’s eyes. They were bright blue and one of the most beautiful he had seen in the last millennia.  
Loki was old, he had seen empires rise and fall and sometimes he had helped with either of that but humans had always stayed the same in his eyes. This man though seemed different.  
“Could you help my mother?”  
Loki blinked, “what?”  
Thor swallowed and rubbed his mouth, “my mother got into a real bad accident last year, she has been in a coma ever since and the bills are killing my father.”  
The blonde took a deep breath and looked up to the ancient being, “I want my parents cared for, I want them save and healthy and…and I don’t know, happy?”  
Loki ran a hand through his hair, dammit this mortal was either very clever or actually this nice. The Djinn had to play by certain rules, but none he had to explain to the blonde if he didn’t ask specifically after them.  
With a chuckle Loki shook his head, “unbelievable, well I can heal your mother and make those medical bills disappear. If you phrase it right I can even make sure that your parents stay healthy until they die of old age.”  
Thor’s features lit up and Loki felt a strange tickle inside his stomach, “but be quick about or I will just return into my bottle.”  
The blonde blinked and hastily got on his feet, “ah yes, I wish my parents to be healthy until they die of old age and not to have to pay any medical bills.”  
Loki rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. The thing with the rules was this, if his current owner wished for something selfish he was allowed to screw them over as a lesson, if the owner wished for something selfless, he had to obey and to help them as much as he could.  
“It is done, Thor. Your mother should wake up soon and your father will receive a call from some insurance company that will pay for all their expenses.”  
The black haired man sat down on the couch both arms on the backrest and his head thrown back. Thor was looking at him with wide eyes and searched for his phone that began to ring once he had it in his hands.  
The Djinn watched as he first talked with the hospital then with his father and finally even exchanged a few words with his mother, promising to visit her in the morning. Loki felt almost sick at all that display of emotions.  
“Thank you.”  
Those words let him focus on the blonde again, “pardon me?”  
Thor smiled at him, his eyes still wet with tears, “thank you Loki, I will be forever grateful for that.”  
Loki waved his hand dismissively, “it is nothing, well it is my job, kind of so don’t mention it. I rather have you state your two other wishes.”  
Thor shook his head and walked into his tiny kitchen, “not now this needs to be celebrated, I will cook us something fine.” One look into his fridge let him grimace, “or I will go shopping and then I will cook something.” He straightened up again and looked at Loki, “you want to come along?”  
The Djinn blinked, “what? You want to take me out for a stroll?” Thor shrugged and went to get his wallet and put on a jacket, “sure why not? You should put on some clothes though, it is cold and you are…half naked.”  
Loki grinned at him and tilted his head, “does that make you uncomfortable?” Thor swallowed and actually blushed, “a little maybe.”  
The black haired being laughed and stood, “alright what do humans wear nowadays?” Thor thought for a moment and picked something up from the bathroom, it was a magazine, “there should be some clothing tips for men in there.”  
Loki frowned at the magazine but actually went through the pages nodding on some of the pictures, “I think I got the idea.”  
With a click of his fingers he was surrounded by green mist and his clothes changed. He was now dressed in skinny black jeans, a pair of black sneakers and a simple button down shirt.  
“Good?”  
Thor swallowed and stared at him, that man was gorgeous.  
“Yes,” he said a little too quickly before turning around and walking out of the door waiting for Loki to follow. The Djinn followed with a smirk on his lips. 

The store was fascinating and Loki couldn’t keep his eyes of the many different kinds of food and other things displayed in front of him. Thor noticed his looks and smiled, he even went to pick up a package of cookies Loki had been staring at for almost five minutes.  
When they left the store Thor was carrying two bags while Loki still looked around in wonder, “the world has changed so much or so it seems, what country is this?”  
Thor led the way smiling at the other, “this is America and we are currently in New York, where have you last been?” Loki tried to remember, “I think I was in someplace they called Rome, a strange man named Nero owned me.”  
Thor knitted his eyebrows together, “owned you?” The Djinn looked at the other man, “well yes, as you own me right now.” The blonde shook his head, “I don’t own you, Loki. I just found the bottle.” The Djinn chuckled, “which means that you own me, I have to obey you and if you decide to destroy the bottle, I will be destroyed with it.”  
Thor frowned and walked up to his apartment complex, “this is not good I should try to keep it save then, well whatever, now I will make sure we have a fine meal.”  
Loki chuckled and followed him, “we shall see.” 

Thor was indeed a fine chef and together they sat on the couch eating something he called pasta while they watched something on that so called TV. Loki was fascinated by that box and the fact that humans still enjoyed watching other humans pretending to be someone or something else.  
Only now on a far bigger scale.  
Loki smiled as he took another bite of his pasta enjoying eating for the first time in millennia and to his surprise he enjoyed the company of that mortal man immensely.  
He watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he tried to explain the show they were currently watching to him. The mortal was really funny and utterly adorable, just like a puppy.  
Loki put his empty plate down on the coffee table and looked around, “so I think I should retreat for the night.” Thor placed his plate on the table, too, “are you sleeping in that bottle? Isn’t that uncomfortable?”  
Loki shrugged, “it is but I have no choice, it is my home after all.” Thor nodded absently, “well I would offer you to stay here but the couch barely fits me so…”  
The Djinn smiled and looked around, “well if you would allow me to get us both comfortable I could maybe change a few things, give your home a personal touch if you want.”  
Thor looked around and gave him a quick nod, “well it is not like you could make it worse.” Loki chuckled and raised his hand to click his fingers, “oh Thor you have no idea.”  
He clicked his fingers and the room changed, it stretched and widened and suddenly Thor was standing on an expensive looking carpet next to a king sized four poster bed.  
His jaw dropped as he took in all the new colours, the cushions and pillows that were strewn upon the bed. The blonde turned around to see that his kitchen had disappeared and instead a large door had appeared.  
He peeked through it and spotted a kitchen that looked like it was straight out of a magazine which it probably was, “this is amazing!” Loki chuckled and walked past him to the other door, “like I said, you have no idea.”  
Thor followed him seeing the large bathroom that now held a giant tub and a large sink plus toilet. The blonde blinked but still had a hard time believing it to be real.  
“How long will it stay like this?”  
Loki opened his shirt and let it slide off his shoulder, “as long as I want it to be.” Thor looked at him and blushed at the suddenly exposed skin, “oh well ah thank you again.”  
Loki smirked and unzipped his pants while he kicked off his shoes, “you are very welcome Thor.” Thor nodded and swiftly turned around as Loki pushed off his jeans, “he doesn’t wear underwear, of course he doesn’t, ah well I will leave you to your…washings.”  
He could hear the Djinn laugh as he fled the room and shut the door behind his back.  
Loki smiled and as he turned to the tub it was filled with hot steaming water. The ancient being slipped into it and let out a pleased moan as he was engulfed in the pleasant wetness.  
“It had been too long, gosh I feel so dirty.”  
It was almost funny, Loki was an almost all powerful being and he hadn’t been to take a bath in millennia and it felt like one of the greatest gifts he had been granted in a while.  
His mind wandered to his new owner, Thor. The blonde giant seemed to be a gently and lovable creature so unlike himself. He wondered what could become of them but he shoved the thought away again, only two more wishes and Loki would be gone.  
With an annoyed grunt he sunk deeper into the water until only his eyes were above the water level. His black hair floated around his head and he stayed that way for a long time, good thing he didn’t have to breathe. 

Meanwhile Thor changed into his favourite pyjamas and settled on the huge bed with his phone in hand. He had a lot of texts to send to his friends that his mother was awake and well.  
Most of them called him while other just demanded more details from him and he was happy to reply to either. He put his phone on the nightstand and felt himself slowly sink into sleep and since Loki took his sweet time in the bathroom he didn’t try to stay awake.  
The blonde was sound asleep as the Djinn emerged from the room, stark naked and walked up to the bed. He smirked as he saw the bigger man curled up at his side and he slid under the covers to cuddle up to him.  
To his dismay he noticed that Thor was fully clothed and he refused to accept that. With a click of his fingers the other man was completely nude and Loki hummed in content as he felt his hot skin against his own so much colder chest.  
Loki buried his nose in the silky blond hair and inhaled deeply, he smelled like sunshine, warm sand and something spicy. The Djinn hummed in contempt as he fell asleep against his human. 

When Thor woke it was because the sun shone into his face but he refused to get up. The new bet was so unbelievably comfortable and the cool arms around his chest were feeling so good.  
His eyes snapped open, he was naked and those were arms around him and a bare chest against his back. With a shriek which he would deny until the end of his days that left his lips he jumped out of the bed grabbing a small pillow to hold in front of his crotch.  
Loki yawned and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, “Thor, why did you wake me?” The being whined patting the spot where the blonde just lay, “come back to bed.”  
“Why am I naked!”  
Loki pushed himself up on his elbow and smirked, “because I thought you were wearing too many clothes and so I took care of that, you didn’t protest.”  
Thor glared at him, “yes because I was asleep!” The Djinn rolled his eyes, “oh my gosh you sound like you never been with a man before.” He raised an eyebrow, “you were, weren’t you?”  
Thor exhaled and turned around to look for his pants, “I am not into men,” he growled picking up a blanked and wrapping it around his hips since he didn’t find anything to wear.  
Loki rolled his eyes, “if you are not, then why do you keep staring at me?” Thor froze and the other chuckled. Without much effort Loki slid out of bed and stood behind Thor, “I like it when you look at me.”  
Thor turned around and swallowed, “you-you are also naked.” He stated and took a few steps back hitting a couch that he didn’t notice before. With a yelp he fell back and sat back down on the cushion.  
Loki smirked and walked towards him as Thor’s eyes roamed over his body, “I-I don’t like men.” The Djinn rolled his eyes again, “yes and I am not just standing naked in front of you.” Thor averted his gaze but Loki caught his chin and forced him to look at him again and smiled staring down at his lips. Slowly his tongue came forward and wetted his own lips, “if you allow it I will show you the greatest pleasure you have ever experienced.” The blonde stared at the red tongue and swallowed heavily at those words.  
“Doesn’t it hurt?”  
“Do you want it to hurt?”  
Thor shook his head and Loki grinned as he leaned down, “then it won’t,” he breathed out as their lips touched.


	2. The second wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah smut

Thor gasped as the cool fingers of his Djinn ran over his heated skin. Loki straddled Thor’s hips as he explored the broad chest and placed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.   
“Do you do that to all people who find your bottle?”   
Loki chuckled and briefly licked over Thor’s nipple as he slid down further to rub his hard cock against Thor’s.   
“I wish but no, and besides I never had such a good looking owner before.”   
Thor groaned, “don’t call me-ah god Loki.” The black haired being smirked and grabbed Thor’s cock rubbing the tip with his thumb, “I shouldn’t call you a god? Hm an odd request but why not.”   
Thor moaned and Loki laughed as leaned down to lick the tip of his cock before swallowing it. The blonde arched up but Loki only put one hand on his stomach to push him back down.   
“Shit Loki how-argh.”   
The Djinn apparently didn’t think about going slow since he already deep throated him without gagging or chocking. He let his tongue swirl around the cock in his mouth while looking up at Thor.   
The blonde inhaled sharply and came as their eyes met, “no, fuck!” Loki blinked and swallowed all that Thor had to offer before sitting up and wiping his chin, “well that was rather fast.”   
Thor put both his hands on his face to hide his shame groaning quietly. Loki chuckled and caressed his hipbones, “oh come on it is nothing to be ashamed off, I don’t need to breathe so I can do more than a normal human.”   
Thor lifted one hand to peek at the other male, “please can we not talk about that?” Loki threw his head back and laughed, “I always forget that you humans are so easy to unsettle.”   
Thor attempted to sit up but Loki pushed him back down, “gladly I am gifted with powerful magic and can help you keeping up with me.”   
The blonde’s eyes widened as Loki’s hand began to gleam in a green colour and he opened his mouth to protest but as he was touched he couldn’t. The feeling was overwhelming as the surge of energy and lust went through him, “shit Loki!”   
The Djinn grinned and watched as the cock in front of him came back to life, “this looks rather delicious.” Thor watched as Loki stood and lined up the cock with his entrance to simply push in. Both men moaned as the thick cock pushed down deeper and deeper until Thor was fully inside, “Loki, gods didn’t that hurt?”   
The Djinn grinned and kissed the man underneath him, “Thor there needs to happen a lot more than that to hurt me.” He got up only to ram down on the hard cock impaling him.   
“Yes! I haven’t felt like this in so long, gods of old fuck me Thor!”   
The blonde immediately complied and flipped them around to thrust into his Djinn. The black haired being moaned loudly as he was bent almost in half and pushed deeper into the mattress with each thrust.   
Loki grabbed the sheets and as Thor pulled out completely only to push back in he let out a shout as he came all over himself. Thor looked down on him with an evil grin but Loki only smirked back, “don’t think I am finished Thor, keep going.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, he went on it again and Loki came the next time simultaneously as Thor. They both panted but refused to let it end there, so they went on for another hour. 

Loki grinned down on Thor who was on his back holding his own legs up by the back of his knees as Loki thrusted into him. The Djinn never owned a human like that, it was almost addictive.   
“You love this don’t you? To hold yourself open just for me, to get fucked by me like I was the one who owned you,” Loki said in a dark voice only one hand loosely around Thor’s cock as he thrusted hard into him.   
The blond man gasped but managed to nod, “yes! Please give me more.” Loki’s grin widened and he tightened his grip beginning to lazily stroke the hard flesh.   
“You want more,” he taunted, “do you think you can handle that, mortal! Do you think yourself so strong?”   
Thor whimpered his knuckles turned white as his grip on his legs tightened, “please Loki.” The Djinn licked his lips and pulled out using his magic to keep him open and slick, “oh I think you can do better than that.”   
Thor lifted his head to look at him, his expression was so pitiful Loki almost laughed, “please Loki, please let me come I want you inside me.”   
The Djinn let out a growl that did not sound like anything a human could produce and slammed inside his lover hitting his prostate and made Thor come with a howl.

Both men lay on their back panting utterly spend and tired. Loki suddenly chuckled and Thor turned his head to look at him, “what is it?” Loki licked his lips and shrugged, “it is just funny that I fucked my owner.”   
Thor managed to sit up even though his muscles protested, “why do you keep saying that? I am not your owner.” Loki sighed, “but you are Thor, you own the bottle so you own me these are the rules.”   
“Rules?”   
Loki bit his tongue, why did he phrase it like this, gods he was so stupid.” The Djinn nodded, “yes, rules.” Thor frowned, “what rules?”   
Loki rolled onto his stomach and smiled at Thor in a, hopefully, seductive way, “Thor that is a boring topic didn’t you want to visit your mother?” The blonde’s expression stayed hard, “tell me about the rules Loki, all of them.”   
The Djinn growled and sat up, “alright it is like this, a Djinn like me is bound to certain rules, for once I cannot make people fall in love, love is sacred and not to be tempered with. There is another rule that I cannot revive the dead for they have already left this world and I cannot go beyond it.”   
The being stopped giving Thor a glare but he only motioned him to go on, “a third rule is that I cannot kill anyone you can probably think of the many reasons why yourself, can’t you?”   
He rubbed his face but since Thor had given him an order he was unable to stop for long, “that were the rules for the wishes, I am bound to three rules myself, for one I have to follow the orders of the owner of the bottle, who also owns me. The second rule is if the owner makes a wish to selfishly gain something I am to bring mischief and mayhem over him to teach him a lesson of humility, if he asks for something selfless, I am to obey his wish completely and even help him to achieve more than he originally asked. And the last rule for me is to never, ever kill an owner no matter what he does.”   
Thor listened and turned to look at the golden bottle on the table, he got up making a face as his muscles screamed at him and picked it up.   
“If you are to obey me, why should I make a wish in the first place? I could just order you to, I don’t know, prepare me a breakfast?”   
Loki rolled his eyes as if he heard that a dozen times before, “no Thor, it doesn’t work like this, I have to obey you like if you order me to go back into my bottle or to be quiet or to grand you a wish, but,” the Djinn clicked his fingers and a tray with two omelettes bacon and some fruit appeared in front of him, “this I do because I chose to not because you ordered it.”   
Thor looked at the food his mouth watering, “oh my god this looks like it was prepared in heaven.” The being chuckled and picked up a piece of bacon to take a bite, “and it tastes like it, so any more questions?”   
Thor also picked up a piece of bacon while thinking, “what happens if you break a rule?” Loki swallowed and cut off a piece of his omelette, “I don’t know never tried it, maybe I will die or maybe it isn’t possible in the first place.”   
Thor finished his bacon before speaking again, “what happens after you grand me my three wishes?” Loki ate quietly before answering, somehow he didn’t like the answer himself, “I return to my bottle and the bottle will move on, I don’t know how it happens myself but at some point I will just be gone.”   
All Thor said was a quiet, oh, looking just as uncomfortable as Loki felt.   
“What if I never ask for the last wish?”   
Loki looked at him and frowned, “then you will grow old and die while I have to watch and wait.” Thor licked his lips and looked down, “you were right I wanted to visit my mother.”   
Loki nodded happy that this topic was dropped as he watched Thor get off the bed and into the bathroom. For some reason he had a knot in his stomach and it was not because of the food, gosh he was over fifteen hundred years old and was getting sentimental because one of the guys who owned him was actually nice.   
Disgusting. 

Loki was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday as he followed Thor to the hospital. The blonde was dressed in simple jeans and a red shirt looking as normal as can be.   
The Djinn was fascinated by how the technology had changed in the past hundred years he had been inside his bottle. Everything was strange new and exciting for him. Secretly he hoped that he would be able to stay with Thor a little longer, he would love to explore that world a little more.  
They entered the hospital and Thor greeted the woman at the front desk and after a quick chat that Loki didn’t pay any attention to they made their way to the room where Frigga had spent the last years.   
Thor knocked and opened the door to see his mother, a beautiful woman, sitting upright in her bed a man, probably her husband, standing next to the window.   
“Thor!”   
The blonde quickly went to hug his mother while Loki slowly entered the room, closing the door behind himself. The woman hugged her son back obviously more than happy to see him, “mother, are you alright?”   
The man next to the window eyed Loki carefully before answering, “she is better Thor, the doctor says that she can leave if all her test results come back good.”   
Thor smiled and Loki awkwardly coughed behind him. His owner spun around suddenly remembering the Djinn, “ah sorry, mother, father this is Loki. He is ah a friend I made recently.”   
His father made an expression that told Loki that he was asking himself why Thor would bring him along if he was just a friend, so the Djinn smiled brightly at him.   
“Hello, sir,” he said adding a nice British accent to his voice, “I recently moved here and your son was kind enough to show me around.”   
He offered his hand to Thor’s father and the man took it shaking it with a firm grip, “Odin and this is my wife Frigga.”   
Loki let his smile grow and turned to the woman in the bed, “glad to meet you both.” He also shook Frigga’s hand earning a gentle smile from her and he liked her instantly.   
Thor all but beamed at them and Loki had a hard time keeping his eyes from rolling at that. After another minute of Thor talking to his father, Loki excused himself to the bathroom giving the family their privacy.   
He walked outside and looked around curiously until he found an exit to a park and decided it was time for a stroll. The Djinn enjoyed the silence and looked around the flowers until he felt a weird presence.   
A little alarmed he spun around his eyes scanning his surroundings but he saw nothing. Still he felt the presence of someone who had tampered with the dark arts and he didn’t like that.   
In his mind he prepared a spell to hurl it at any possible attacker but he was startled by Thor’s booming voice, “Loki?” The black haired Djinn sighed and turned to see the blonde walking up to him, “Thor.” His owner looked relieved and smiled at him, “there you are I thought you disappeared.”   
Loki smiled at him, “I cannot leave you Thor, you have my bottle.” Thor nodded slowly, “ah yes well my parents told me that it is okay to leave so let’s go and get something for lunch.”   
Loki followed him out of the hospital with a frown, “you humans sure eat a lot, when I was the last time around they mostly ate dinner and those who could afford it had breakfast.”   
Thor shrugged, “I am a big guy I need to eat; besides you are my guest and I need to take care of you too.” Loki chuckled, “no you don’t actually, I am the one with the magic after all.”   
Thor wanted to say something when a car stopped next to them and three men jumped out of it. The two men stopped as one of them rammed Thor into the wall of the building making the big guy groan and Loki jump back.   
The two others went for Loki trying to throw him off his feet but the Djinn merely lifted an eyebrow at that.   
“Where is the bottle?”   
Loki growled and grabbed the collar of one of the guys throwing him against the car and shoving the other out of the way. Thor tried to fight his attacker off but was unable to since he was still dizzy from the first blow.   
“Get off him!”   
The man froze looking at Loki who bared his teeth grabbing the front of the man’s shirt pulling him away from Thor, “no one gets to hurt my human.” The man’s eyes widened and he tried to run but Loki simply threw him against his companion who tried to sneak up on them.   
“If you know what is good for you, stay down!” The Djinn hissed and grabbed Thor to teleport them back to his apartment.   
The being dropped his owner on the bed before he looked around and picked up the golden bottle glad that it was still where he left it.   
Thor, dizzy from the teleportation, tried to catch his breath, “damn Loki what was that?” The Djinn put the bottle on the nightstand and turned to look at the human, “well I don’t know how you call it nowadays but for me that looked like an assault.”   
Thor lifted his head, fighting the dizziness as he sat up, “thank you for saving my ass.” The smirk on Loki’s lips let him regret his choice of words immediately.   
“Oh dearest if there is something worth saving than it is your ass,” Loki purred as he slid on the bed. Thor blushed and rubbed his shoulder where he had hit the wall.   
“But I didn’t know those men if that was your question, it is obvious though that they were after me or at least after the power I hold.”   
Thor nodded, “I think so too but how would they know that I have your bottle?” Loki shrugged, “where did you get it anyway?”   
The ancient being watched as his human took off his shirt examining his wounds before answering. Loki hissed as he noticed the bruises they didn’t suit him.   
“I bought it in a store the owner told me someone sold it to him together with other stuff they found in some basement.”   
Loki tried hard not to feel insulted by that and simply nodded. With cold fingers he traced the outlines of Thor’s bruises, “may I heal you?”   
“You can do that?”  
The Djinn rolled his eyes, “I teleported us into your apartment and that is your question?” Thor chuckled and cupped the other’s cheek planting a soft kiss on his lips, “yeah sorry, please heal me.”   
Loki was startled by that kiss, it was so sweet and loving that he took a moment to process things, was Thor falling for him? The blonde looked at him with concern and Loki noticed that he stared at him with shock in his eyes.   
Quickly to downplay his reaction he sent a wave of magic into the other’s body making him gasp and clutch his chest. The bruises healed and Thor blinked as the pain disappeared slowly, “thank you.”   
“Don’t mention it,” Loki mumbled and got off the bed stretching his back. Even though he didn’t want it the Djinn needed to get some distance between himself and the human. Thor seemed to notice his struggle.   
“Are you alright Loki?”   
The Djinn turned around smirking at him, “Thor I am an ancient, powerful being, superior to humans in every way of course I am alright.”   
“You still feel don’t you?”   
The Djinn gritted his teeth and turned away, “if you want to make a wish, call me.” With that he dissolved into green mist and floated back into his bottle.


	3. The second wish part II

Thor looked at the golden bottle with a sigh, he was not entirely sure what he had done to anger his friend and lover but he apparently had done something.   
He stood and walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. His mind had been wandering a while now trying to think of a second wish but he didn’t come up with anything, after all if he would wish for something selfish it would only bite him in the ass.   
The rules were not in his favour it seemed and though Thor was not a greedy man he did wish for somethings. Secretly he wanted to be more successful, he was working as nightclub bouncer but secretly he wanted to be a chef in his own restaurant.   
And yes of course he wanted to be rich and powerful, he was only human after all, but the thought of having his mother back and his father finally happy again was more than he ever hoped for.   
Thor took a sip from his cup as he eyed the bottle wondering if the Djinn was able to see him. On second thought he doubted it since he thought it rather fitting of Loki to sit with his back to him pouting.   
Thor rubbed his forehead before an idea sparked in his mind. He picked up a piece of paper and wrote a message in case Loki left his bottle and left it on the bed next to the nightstand.   
Without a second thought he picked up his jacket and left the apartment. 

Loki indeed pouted for about hour until he had enough of his confinement and exited his bottle. It was a heavenly feeling to be able to stretch his limps at will and once he was outside, his mood instantly lifted.   
“Well Thor did you made up your mind? What about your…Thor?”   
The Djinn frowned as he checked the kitchen and bathroom but didn’t find his human in either room. Where did he go?   
He stepped back to the bed and noticed the note that lay there. His frown deepened as he picked it up.

_Loki  
I went to the store I bought your bottle from to see if I can find out something about the guys who attacked us, it won’t take long.   
Thor_

Loki bit his lip, this was stupid, he knew it was stupid and Thor was going to get hurt. The Djinn sighed and ran a hand through his hair walking back into the bathroom and up to the mirror.   
He touched the glass with one pale finger and it moved as if the surface was made out of water.   
“Show me Thor.”   
The words were not really necessary but he liked the dramatic of it and so he watched as his reflection changed into the one of the blonde human he kind of adored. 

Thor walked down a street as he felt a cold shiver going down his spine and he turned around frowning as he saw nothing that could have caused this. After a minute he shrugged and continued walking.   
The shop was not far away and once he reached it he entered without hesitating.  
The shop was still a little gloomy and smelled like somewhere something was moulding. It was not actually charming but rather strange and Thor did start to wonder why he had come here the first time.   
The owner sat behind the counter and Thor was almost certain that he hadn’t moved or changed his shirt since he last saw him. The man looked up and frowned until he recognized Thor, “oh hello again.”   
Thor nodded, “ah yes hello I wanted to ask you something, about the bottle I bought.” The owner yawned, “I am not taking it back shit like that is not a costumer favourite.” The blonde nodded, “yeah I am not going to return it.”   
The owner gave him a look that said, then why the hell are you back?   
“Where did you get it?”   
The man yawned again before shrugging, “someone brought a box full of old stuff and it was in there too, so I set it up for sale.” Thor nodded, “who did sell it to you?”   
The owner seemed a little annoyed, “I don’t know some kid I don’t care now get lost!” Thor thought about asking another question but he knew that it was most likely he wouldn’t get an answer.   
With a sigh he left the shop to go back home preparing for his shift at the club, Valkyrie would get seriously mad at him if he was late. 

The blonde rounded a corner just in time to not be spotted by two dark figures that went into the store, flipping the sign from open, to closed after locking the door. 

Loki paced the length of the room, he was worried over Thor but there was nothing he could do besides wait for him. The spell he had cast on the mirror had worked but wherever Thor had gone there were no mirrors or other surfaces that would reflect his face.   
The Djinn licked his lips shaking his head as he turned around to pace again, stupid humans. Curse them and curse their curiosity.   
Loki had not been honest with Thor since he had known who those men were; he had seen the tattoo on one’s arm. They had been sent by Malekith a being so cruel that it even scared the Djinn.   
The door opened and Loki stopped his pacing looking at it expectant. Thor entered and looked surprised seeing Loki standing there, “oh ah hi.”   
“You idiot, why did you leave?”   
Thor frowned, “you were pouting and I wanted to know if I could find out more about where you came from.” The Djinn gritted his teeth, “there are men out there looking for you and me and you think it wise to leave without me?”   
Thor rolled his eyes, “don’t be dramatic Loki, I am fine and besides I need to get ready for work.” Loki was angry; he clenched his fists and glared at his owner.   
“Did you think of your second wish?”  
Thor calmly changed shirts, “no, I did not.” Loki turned around and looked at the tiny bottle, his prison.   
“You better start I think I might want to leave you already.”   
Thor swallowed, hurt by those words, “I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me to my workplace but I guess this is not a good idea. Well goodnight then Loki.”   
He walked to the door as the thin man spun around, “wait! I-I would love to accompany you, if I may.” Thor paused on hand on the handle as he thought about it, “you need to promise me to not get into trouble and be careful.”   
Loki grinned his anger forgotten, eager to see and learn something new of this world. The blonde nodded but before he stepped aside to let him out he grabbed his shoulder, “promise me.”   
The Djinn rolled his eyes, “I promise Thor I will stay out of trouble, now let’s go.” Thor chuckled and led them out of the apartment and to the club _Dragonfang_ Valkyrie owned and took his post while explaining that concept to Loki.  
Loki leaned against the wall next the blonde, “so people go in there to get intoxicated and dance so they forget their worries?”   
Thor checked some girls ID and nodded, “yep that’s pretty much it.” Loki frowned and looked after the girls, “humans just become weirder and weirder.”   
Thor laughed and smiled at his Djinn, “I believe we always have been weird.” Loki scoffed but smiled anyway. They stayed silent for a while, Thor doing his job getting eyed by a lot of woman while Loki earned just as many glances by both sexes.   
“I am bored,” the being declared stretching his back with a yawn. Thor sighed and nodded, “took you longer then I thought, how about you go inside and get us something to drink?”   
Loki smiled and with a nod he disappeared inside of the club. Thor looked as a group of men walked up to the club and he examined them carefully pulling out his phone.   
Trouble is heading your way, he wrote to Valkyrie before checking some more ID’s. 

Loki went to the bar and smiled at the barkeeper as he ordered two drinks paying with that weird paper money he had seen Thor use. He didn’t possess any of his own but it was easy for him to conjure something out of thin air.   
He took a sip from his drink liking the taste so he emptied both walking back outside and refilling the glasses with his magic. The Djinn rather liked the atmosphere in the club; the music was interesting and the humans incredibly shameless as they rubbed their half-naked bodies against each other to the beat.   
Loki was about to step outside again as a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, “Djinn I want to make a wish.” The thin man froze staring at the dark eyes, “Malekith?”   
The man had an evil smile on his face, “oh so you remember me, you remember what you did to me!”   
Loki narrowed his eyes, “what I did to you? I fulfilled your wish, immortality was it, am I right?” Malekith hissed at him, hatred gleaming in his eyes, “you know very well that you didn’t grant me a wish, you cursed me!”   
The Djinn raised an eyebrow, “cursed you? No you foolish man I didn’t do such a thing, I never forced you to pay the price.” The man bared his teeth but an angry looking woman flanked by two even angrier looking women walked up to them.   
“A problem here?”   
Loki looked at her, “I am with your bouncer.” The leader simply nodded and Loki turned to walk away. Malekith was getting surrounded by the women preventing him from following Loki.   
Once outside he wordlessly handed Thor his drink as he went to sit down on a stair to think. The blonde sipped his drink eyeing him but he was too busy to ask Loki what was wrong.   
Thor worked till late into the night and he was grateful that Loki’s magic kept his glass from getting empty. At the end of the night he collected his pay check and they headed home.   
“Loki-,” Thor began but was cut off by his Djinn raising a hand. Green eyes focused on him, “not now, when we are at your place I will explain.” 

Once they entered the small apartment Loki let out a breath and rubbed his face, why was all of that even getting to him? Was he getting soft with the years?   
He turned to look at the concerned eyes of his owner.   
“Well what is wrong?”   
Loki licked his lips, “I was…attacked inside of the club, by a former owner of mine.” Thor frowned, “former owner? So those were his men then?”   
Loki nodded sitting down on the couch, Thor followed.  
“You said it had been hundreds of years since you have been outside of your bottle, how can that be?”   
Loki sighed and let his head fall back so he was staring at the ceiling, “it is a rather long story, are you prepared for that?”  
Thor nodded his eyes on his Djinn.   
“Very well he was a man from a faraway country that probably doesn’t exist anymore. His name is Malekith and he is a cruel being full of darkness.   
Back when he owned me he didn’t know the rules and made three wishes all at once, he was young and greedy, oh so greedy.”   
The Djinn stopped and conjured a goblet of wine to take a sip of before he continued.   
“He wished for power, wealth and immortality the common suspects,” a dark chuckle escaped the Djinn, “I screwed him over royally. He wanted power, I made him king of a city that was at the brink of a civil war. He wanted wealth I turned his grain into gold so he may be rich but also had something rather hard to chew on.”   
Djinn took another sip and it took him so long to talk again that Thor feared he would change the topic or something like that. Finally he put the goblet down and rubbed his face suddenly looking rather tired.   
“I told you that I am forbidden to kill people, well the opposite is not forbidden. Immortality is something I can grand but he wished it in such a selfish and greedy way that I screwed that up too.   
I gave him what he wanted, I granted him immortality but he would have to pay a price, a rather expensive price. To live and stay young he had to steal years from someone else, someone who he shared blood with.”   
Thor stared at him with wide eyes, “you, you did what?” Loki nodded, “it was supposed to teach him a real lesson in humility, I thought no one so cruel to kill his own kin to stay alive, that was beyond me.”   
“Even though you don’t have kin?”   
Loki looked at Thor and a sad smile, “even though I don’t have kin, anymore.” Thor grabbed the other’s hand to comfort him, earning a grateful smile.   
“Let’s go to bed, you are tired and I have worked enough for one day.”  
Loki nodded and stood pulling Thor up and to the bed. Together they lay down their arms wrapped around each other as they enjoyed each other’s company in content silence. 

The sun broke through the drapes the next morning and Loki woke from his restless slumber instantly. Thor snored softly and it somehow calmed the ancient being.   
Loki watched as the sun hit the honeyed coloured hair of his companion and made it shine like molten gold. The sight was impressive and made the Djinn smile but after a while he felt the need to rise.   
With another sigh he stood and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. He was not dirty but he felt like he was.   
Loki didn’t know how long he was standing under the hot stream of water but at some point warm arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a broad chest.   
“You are not alright are you?”   
“No not really, but I might be in a better mood after a nice rough fuck.”   
Thor chuckled as he kissed Loki’s neck, “do I have to be rough?” The Djinn turned his head to look at the man from the corner of his eyes, “just fuck me already Thor or do you need help getting it up?”   
The blonde growled and pulled Loki closer, rubbing his hard cock between his cheeks, “I will split you in two.” Loki chuckled but he did let out a yelp as Thor put both hands on his hips and lifted him up to thrust inside.   
The Djinn managed to slick his entrance up just in time but the pain that soared through him was still immense. A mortal would have been severely torn and bleeding by that, Loki simply revelled in the pain.   
He loved it.   
“Aaah! Thor!”   
The blonde growled again and pounded hard and fast into him, rutting like an animal. It was not nice, it was not romantic, it was just what Loki wanted. A quick hard fuck.   
Thor moaned and with a grunt he came inside of Loki. The Djinn chuckled, “already? My Thor I am not impressed, not at all.” His owner hissed and slapped his rear, “shut up or I will leave you unsatisfied.” The Djinn raised an eyebrow playing with the thought to mock the mortal a little more but he chose a different approach.   
“Oh please Thor let me come,” he whined pathetically. It was the right decision since Thor inhaled sharply, “I like your begging.”   
A large hand was wrapped around Loki’s cock and the Djinn hissed in pleasure. Thor slowly pumped him while his cock was still buried inside his ass.   
The Djinn whimpered and Thor chuckled running his thumb over his sensitive tip, “god Thor, move!” The blonde felt his cock grow back to full hardness again. With a roar he pulled out so slam back into his lover earning a cry from him.   
Loki threw his head back and came with a silent scream. Thor smiled at that and let go of his cock and instead wrapped his fingers loosely around the pale throat.   
“You liked that? Did you like it to be owned?”   
Loki chuckled and glanced at the human, “I thought you are not my owner?” Thor licked his lips, “I only own you in the bedroom, how about that?”   
The Djinn grinned, “yeah why not? Now get moving or I will push you against the wall to fuck you.” The human gently bit his ear, “I wouldn’t mind actually, though I would never allow anyone else to do that with me.”   
Loki actually blushed hearing that, that statement made him feel special and trusted. Thor slowly pulled out and Loki turned around to look at him.  
“You are an odd one Odinson, really odd.”   
Thor grinned and let go of his lover slipping out of his ass and waiting patiently for his turn. Loki took him in and thought about it, “we better move to the bed since I cannot be as rough with you as you are with me.”   
Thor nodded and turned off the shower. Loki dried them with a flick of his wrist and together they went back to the bed. The blonde lay back on his back and smiled up to the Djinn.   
Loki liked that look, the look of trust and admiration; he never had an owner or lover who looked at him like that.  
He bowed down to kiss Thor. As their lips brushed against each other it was like electricity danced between them. Thor put a hand on his cheek and as they parted his eyes were full of concern.   
“Loki…are you okay?”   
The Djinn ran his fingers through his hair and let out a chuckle, “Thor I am hard needy and in bed with a beautiful blonde man,” he kissed him again, “I will be okay, trust me.”   
“I do.”   
Loki froze for a moment before he sighed again, “alright now let me prepare you.” Thor grinned and spread his leg his cock still hard thanks to Loki’s magic.   
The Djinn magically coated his fingers in some slick and rubbed them against his hole slowly pushing his index finger inside. Thor groaned and smiled at Loki, “why don’t you do that with magic?”   
The being smiled pushing a second finger inside slowly moving in and out of his lover, “because I like the old fashioned way and it is not like we are in a hurry, aren’t we?”   
Thor grabbed the sheets with a moan, “ah no I like it too, I was just wondering.” Loki smiled and pushed a third finger in, of course he helped himself with a little with magic keeping his fingers always slick and numbing every potential pain.   
The ancient being licked his lips as he pulled out only to fill the now empty space with his cock. Thor moaned loudly while Loki let out a pleased hum, he guessed that this was what heaven feels like.   
He pushed into his lover until he was fully sheathed inside, only to almost fully pull out again.  
“God Thor you feel so good it is almost unreal,” Loki moaned shaking his head. Thor whimpered, “Loki you don’t need to be gentle, please I want to come.”   
The Djinn chuckled darkly slowly speeding up feeling his own release getting closer. Thor gasped for air with every thrust unable and unwilling to hold back the moans that escaped him.   
Loki gritted his teeth, “Thor you want to come right, now come!” The blonde cursed but the command sent shivers through his entire body and as Loki hit his sweet spot he came all over his stomach.   
The Djinn watched fascinated by it and with a grin he also came, deep and hot inside his lover. Loki gasped for air he didn’t need and Thor was on the verge of passing out.   
“Loki, honestly did you put a spell on me?”   
“You know I cannot do that without permission Thor,” the being replied with a chuckle, slowly pulling out. He sent some magic Thor’s way to heal any damage he might have inflicted.   
“Ah yes those rules, totally forgot,” the blonde waved a hand and let out a breath, it seemed that Loki kind of broke him. In a good way.   
The Djinn looked down on him and found himself wishing that this would never end, then again he remembered his purpose. A sudden bitter feeling spread through him.   
“Thor, you still have two wishes remember?”   
A snore was all he got for an answer and so he sighed and got up to walk back into the bathroom. He cleaned himself again still lost in thought. 

Thor woke when his phone rang and he was utterly confused by it. Since the new bed was so huge he pulled himself to one end still a little groggy until he was able to pick up his phone from the nightstand.   
“Yes?”   
“Thor, where are you? You wanted to pick your mother and me up from the hospital.”   
The big man jumped to his feet searching for a clock, shit he was already too late, “I will be there soon, just wait for me.”   
He hung up and cursed again, “fuck, Loki! I need help where are you?” The Djinn walked out of the kitchen a sandwich in hand and still naked, “oh you are awake.”   
Thor pulled on some underwear, “Loki I was supposed to pick up my parents from the hospital, since I don’t have a car I need a taxi, they count on me, please help.”   
Loki took a bite from his sandwich, an idea sparked in his mind, “is that a wish?” Thor stilled and looked at him, “w-will you screw me over if it is?”   
Loki froze, he felt a little hurt but understood why Thor was asking, “no I won’t you don’t want it only for yourself do you?” Thor shook his head, “no I need it to help my parents.”   
The Djinn knew that he was moving on thin ice here but he didn’t care, there was no one to make sure he obeyed the rules after all.   
Loki clicked his fingers and both him and Thor were dressed and on Thor’s part cleaned. He walked up the door and held it open for the other man, “your carriage awaits.”   
Thor frowned and slowly moved out of the apartment and down the stairs. In front of the house a sleek black car was parked and a man in a black suit leaned against it.   
“Thor Odinson?”   
Thor nodded dumbfounded, “ah yes?” Loki smirked behind him.   
“Your car,” the man simply said throwing the key at him and walking away. The blonde caught them and stared at them in disbelieve, before he turned to Loki.   
“I asked for a taxi.”   
The Djinn shrugged and went to sit in the passenger’s seat, “you want a refund?” Thor swallowed before taking the driver’s seat, “hell no lets go.”   
Loki chuckled both glad and sad that another wish was done, only one to go and he would finally be able to move on. If his heart just didn’t feel like it was ripped in two at the thought of it.  
Thor drove them to the hospital and through sheer magic the streets were free so there was no further delay. Loki had done this part to but Thor didn’t seem to notice at all, the Djinn didn’t mind.   
Once they arrived in front of the hospital Thor got out helping both of his parents, mostly his mother though. Loki also got out of the car earning a stern look from Odin, which he ignored of course, and smiling pleasantly at Frigga.   
The woman greeted him and let out a little giggle as he held the door to the passenger’s seat open to her. Odin growled at him as Loki reached out to help her in and instead did it himself.   
Thor didn’t notice since he was putting his mother’s suitcase into the trunk of the car. Loki grimaced at the thought of Odin sitting next to him and he considered teleporting instead of driving but already closed the trunk.   
“Loki, get in the car and we are off.”   
The Djinn was unable to refuse the order and slipped in next to Odin who still looked displeased by his presence. Thor took the wheel and told everyone to buckle up as he drove them all to where Odin and Frigga lived.   
It was a nice small house outside of town and Loki was surprised just how lovely it looked. Odin didn’t strike him as a person who would take care of the house and garden but still everything looked neat.   
As if Frigga had never been gone.   
They got out of the car and Odin immediately went to his wife leading her inside leaving the two men outside. Loki sighed, “you father hates me.” Thor picked up the suitcase, “no, he doesn’t.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “oh so he treats everyone like this? He probably has more friends than he can count.” Thor gave the Djinn a look, “Loki he is just worried about my mother, that’s all.”   
Loki didn’t care to respond and simply rolled his eyes, “I will go home and leave you with your parents, I don’t feel invited anyway.”  
Thor frowned, “Loki please you are my…friend I want you here.” The Djinn gritted his teeth, “I cannot refuse your orders.” The blonde suddenly looked apologetic, “ah sorry I forgot, well if you want to go I won’t stop you but I would like it more if you stayed.”   
With that he went inside and Loki groaned, rubbing his face, “well shit.” In the end he followed Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading   
> I kind of have tumblr now I am still trying to figure it out but you can write me if you like   
> Nijura108


	4. The third wish

Malekith stared at the Djinn with mad eyes, his hands clutched the bottle tightly and he greedily licked his lips. Loki tilted his head a disgusted expression on his face, “three wishes for you…master.”   
The man laughed and his hand caught Loki around the throat, “if this is a joke, bottle man, I will tear you apart and feed you to the pigs.”   
Loki didn’t even flinch, the human was not nearly strong enough to hurt him, or scare him. His actions just led to him being really annoyed.  
“This is no joke but the deal; I am bound to you until you voice your three wishes.”   
Malekith let go and looked at the bottle in his hands, it was not gold but blue, a rare colour for this time. It was what had caught the man’s attention in the first place.   
He had spotted the rare item in a pile of goods a merchant was offering from his stand. The man hadn’t paid any attention to it so Malekith had been able to steal it.   
Loki crossed his arms in front of his naked chest shifting his weight from one foot to the other waiting for the human to voice his wishes. The man looked back at him, “power, I want power, a kingdom to call my own and wealth to buy everything that I desire.”   
Loki felt even more disgusted by him now, but he didn’t show it, he simply nodded. He would be lying if he said he was surprised by the wishes.  
“Of course master it will be done, anything else?”   
Malekith grinned at him, his eyes becoming even madder as he felt the power he sought for so long coming closer to him. His dark eyes took in Loki’s form and despite him being one of the most powerful beings on this planet; Loki did feel a twinge of unease.   
“I wonder how you would look on your knees, with my cock between those beautiful lips.”   
Loki managed a grin, “if it is your wish I can conjure the picture in your head.” Malekith hissed, “no! This will not be my final wish.”  
Loki gave him a mocking bow, “as you wish master, what is your final request then?” The man who unfortunately found his bottle laughed, “immortality!”   
Loki felt hatred rise inside him beside the disgust, this man was evil and deranged and in desperate need of a lesson in humility. 

 

Loki was pulled out of his memories as Frigga asked him a question. He blinked, “ah sorry what did you say?” Frigga smiled not the least bit offended, “I asked how you like it here so far.”   
The Djinn smiled pleasantly at her, “I like it, this country is rather interesting and it has so much to offer. Your house is beautiful by the way.”   
Thor smiled into his cup of tea while Frigga beamed and Odin glared at him, what was this man’s problem? Loki took a sip from his cup and Odin focused on his son instead, “well Thor how is it going? Anyone new in your life?”   
Loki understood the hidden meaning and Thor seemed to, judging how he was now shifting rather uncomfortably. The blonde swallowed, “no, I haven’t met anyone knew.”   
Odin nodded, “what about that Jane girl, are you still meeting her?” Thor glanced at Loki who just picked up a biscuit, examined it and took a bite.   
Frigga also focused on Thor now, “who is Jane?” Her son sighed internally, “I met her a few month ago, she is a scientist and very nice.” His mother smiled and took another sip, “you like her then?”   
Thor nodded looking on his hands feeling a little guilty, “yes but she never has time for me and so we kind of ended it.” Odin made a weird noise, “hm sad to hear, I really liked her.” His one eye glared at Loki who ignored him completely for the sake of eating another biscuit they were just delicious.   
Thor glanced at Loki until the Djinn looked at his owner and saw the silent plead for help in his eyes.   
“Well now I understand why you are still single,” Loki began smiling at Thor, “you are always surrounded by beautiful women I almost thought that something was wrong with you.”   
Odin frowned, “what are you implying.” Loki shrugged, “he is going through a breakup. Of course he is taking it slow until he finds a girl who can compete against a beautiful scientist.”   
Thor stared at him, “uh yes?” Loki chuckled, “good to know that you are also after brains.” Frigga laughed and nodded, “oh yes good to know.”   
Thor managed to laugh too but Odin still glared at Loki. The Djinn was pleased with himself at least now the old man had a reason to hate him.   
Loki was no stranger to people hating the idea of two men sharing a bed and love but for some reason the thought of Odin not approving of him irked the Djinn.  
But maybe he was just tired and therefor sentimental.   
The two stayed for another hour until Thor excused them since he had to go to work soon. Back in the car Thor wanted to talk about what had happened but Loki could feel how conflicted he was.   
Well since he had been pulled into this against his will he would not aid him in this. Finally Thor sighed, “this car, can I keep it?” Loki still stared out of the window, “yes it is yours.”   
Thor nodded and sighed, it was not what he wanted to say but he honestly didn’t have the courage to say anything else. Loki let his mind wander again. So Thor had a girlfriend before he found him.  
The Djinn didn’t know who she was or how she looked like and the girl should be glad about that, it would not be the first time he snuck away from one of his masters to bring havoc over a mortal who he despised.   
And despising her he did, the woman who touched what was only to be his. Loki shook his head as his thoughts turned to torture and cruel jokes, what was he doing? Thor was not his, the human would voice his last wish and he would disappear.   
The two arrived at the apartment complex and Thor parked the car looking a little proud as he locked it. Loki simply rolled his eyes and walked into the building, “Thor about your third wish,” he began but Thor grabbed his arm.   
“Why are you so adamant on me voicing my wishes? If I do you have to leave. Do you want to leave?”   
Loki stared at him, swallowing and carefully choosing his words, “not particularly.” His owner knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, “then why do you want me to end this?”   
The Djinn sighed and with a click of his fingers they were no longer standing on the staircase but in front of their apartment, no Thor’s apartment.   
“Maybe because that is my purpose, or maybe because we are not supposed to get attached to each other, or maybe because your father hates me, the fact that I might be your lover or even the slightest thought of you being gay!”   
Thor stared at his Djinn with wide eyes while he ranted not sure what he wanted to say. Loki let out a breath, shocked about his own outburst and pushed the door open not noticing that it was no longer locked.   
The Djinn stormed inside straight into the arms of a stranger who grinned at him wickedly. Thor’s eyes widened, “Loki!”   
He wanted to grab him but a fist collided with the side of his face and threw him off his feet. The Djinn looked at his owner and missed the collar that suddenly snapped closed around his neck.   
With a huff he fell to the floor since his feet suddenly didn’t have the strength to hold his weight anymore. Somehow all his magic left him, he felt drained and weak as if all life had been sucked out of him.  
Loki tried to push himself up again but it was useless.   
“Malekith?”   
The man chuckled and walked into his line on vision, “oh hello Loki, how do you feel?” The Djinn growled but it didn’t have that much of an impact since he was lying on the floor looking up at the man.   
Malekith grinned and turned around to look at Thor, “get him and tie him up I don’t want him to interfere.” Thor groaned as two men pulled him to his feet and sat him down in a chair tying his hands behind his back.   
Hadn’t he been so dizzy he would have fought them, but he was only able to stare at Loki as he was tightly secured on the chair, the ropes painfully digging into his wrists.   
Loki was unable to watch since he couldn’t even lift his head, “leave him be Malekith you want me.” The man nodded sitting down on the couch. He must have made some kind of gesture because Loki was lifted up and placed in an armchair in front of him.   
A man stood behind him and grabbed a fist of his hair to hold his head, otherwise it always lolled to one side. Malekith smirked, “you like your new jewellery? I had years to come up with it, it suppresses magic and since you are basically made of magic it doesn’t surprise me that you are in this state.”   
Loki bared his teeth to hiss at the man, “yeah nice touch, it flatters my eyes. What do you want?” The villain leaned forward looking downright lethal, “I want what you own me, three wishes but this time there is no messing around with me!”   
The Djinn narrowed his eyes, “sorry cannot do that, you had your three wishes and I am currently under ownership anyway.” Malekith grinned in a rather unsettling way, “well if that is the case I think I might be able to help you.”   
He raised a hand and clicked his fingers. The man holding Loki’s hair turned his head so he could see to where Thor was sitting and his eyes widened. The man next to his owner pulled out a knife and buried it to the hilt in his chest.   
The Djinn let out a scream and while Thor could only stare at the knife in his chest.   
“Loki…ah what no…”   
The Djinn felt tears well up in his eyes and his chest hurt as if he had been the one who was stabbed. This was not true, this couldn’t be happening.   
“Thor, make a wish you still have one, please!”   
Malekith rolled his eyes, “so sentimental, I didn’t take you for someone who would get attached to a human. I thought you way too proud for that.”  
Loki felt the tears roll down his face, “Thor listen to me, you need to make that wish, save yourself. It will work even if my magic is sealed but you need to do it now!”   
Thor looked up to his lover a sad expression in his eyes, “Loki, I wish for you to be free.” Loki blinked unable to comprehend what he just said, Malekith on the other hand was very well able.  
He jumped to his feet yelling at his men but Loki was unable not to grand this wish. The collar around his neck began to glow and it broke freeing the Djinn and all his magic.   
The bottle that Loki had called his home for millennia burst into a thousand little shards and he could feel his invisible chains break with it. Thor smiled a drop of blood on dripping from his lip as he watched.   
With a roar Loki jumped to his feet sending a shockwave into the air that threw everyone off their feet and only Thor remained seated.   
Malekith was thrown over the backrest of the couch and hit the floor with a shout of surprise.   
Loki’s eyes burned with green fire as he pointed at the man who stabbed Thor and the man went up in flames.   
The remaining men including Malekith ran out of the apartment and Loki jumped in front of Thor, cupping his face with both hands.   
“Thor, you idiot, why didn’t you wish for me to heal you?”   
The man chuckled and let out a pained groan, “they would have killed me anyway even if I did, this way at least you get out of it unharmed.”   
Loki rolled his eyes and pulled out the knife placing his hand on the wound. Healing magic had never been his forte but he did his best to heal his human.   
The magic stitched the wound together and stopped the bleeding, taking the pain away so the blonde could breathe easier.   
“Thank you Loki, I hope you are not angry with me.”   
Loki laughed, “angry with you? You wished for the most selfless thing possible and I am free, free! After all these years.” The Djinn laughed and jumped around like an excited child.   
Thor smiled and watched him for a moment before he cleared his throat, “ahem could you please untie me?” Loki stopped and let out a chuckle, “sorry,” and with a click of his fingers Thor’s restrains were gone.   
The blonde got on his feet rubbing his wrists smiling at his friend, “I am glad that you could keep your powers, what will you do now?” Loki shrugged, “I think I will find and kill Malekith and after that I might be in the mood to fuck you into unconsciousness.”   
Thor actually blushed, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, “ah well good to hear but I meant it more like, are you going to leave me now?” The Djinn looked at his human and ran a hand through his hair, “I didn’t plan to leave.”   
Thor exhaled and a small smile appeared on his lips, “you mean we can stay together?” Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, “of course dear I am yours and you are mine, if you are good I might even consider turning you into an immortal like me.”   
The human quirked an eyebrow, “if I am good?” Loki grinned, “yes but let us state the exact conditions later, I have some people to kill.” Thor put his arms around Loki’s waist, kissing him deeply.   
“Make them suffer.”   
The Djinn let out a laugh, “for you my love, everything,” and with another kiss he was gone. Thor took off his clothes with a huge grin and lay down on his bed waiting for his lover to return, he would be the best Loki had ever had. 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr so if you like to request something or just want to chat write me   
> Nijura108

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading leave a comment or Kudos  
> or make a wish ;-)


End file.
